


Mission: Deceit

by wildair7



Series: The T'Pira Chronicles [5]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 11:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14592414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildair7/pseuds/wildair7
Summary: Spock has been kidnapped by Romulans and it is up to Vera Hopton and her inventions to not only effect his rescue but to bring about the defection of the Romulan crew and the capture of their Bird of Prey. What ensues reveals knowledge never before known about the Romulan race and a secret only Leonard McCoy knows.





	Mission: Deceit

Mission Deceit

 

 

     At the constant nagging and urging from both his captain and Dr. McCoy, Spock beamed down for shore leave at Starbase 15. However, the First Officer insisted he go alone, his requirements for R and R being quite different from that of Humans and other species.

     After hours of wandering about the base, he found the perfect spot for what he considered a restful few hours—a small walled garden, complete with a clear, trickling waterfall whose waters fell steadily downward, into a crystal pool over colorful rocks of purple, red, and yellow, where iridescent fish teemed, flashing their scales of greens and reds.  All the better to encourage any visitor to take his repose and enjoy the tranquility and beauty of the garden, a bench sat beside the pool.

     It was here Spock took his ease, studying the lazy movements of the aquatic fauna, when he noticed the black boots and hose of a female Starfleet crewmember a few feet to his left. He rose to leave, not wishing to share, wanting to be alone, but the woman had already turned and gone, so he sat, again.

     Then, before he became consciously aware, she occupied the vacant space next to him.

     “Beautiful, is it not?” began a velvety voice.

     Spock turned to look at the woman, having recognized the voice. “T’Pira?”

     “Surprised, Cousin? Why are you always to startled to see me?”

     He returned his gaze to the pool’s depths. “You have misread my reaction.”

     “No, Spock. I never misread your reactions.” She rose from the bench and sat at the pool’s edge. “But you are surprised to see me here, aren’t you?”

     “I had not known _The Exeter_ had docked here, so naturally, your appearance is unexpected.”

     “ _The Exeter_ is not here. I’m on detached duty to the Research Complex for a special project.”

     “I see.” Spock got up from the bench and walked toward the garden’s opposite side, wondering why being close to this woman always disturbed him so, like that last time on _The Enterprise_ when she’d been transferred there as his assistant. Despite the fact he’d considered those feelings submerged, there…

     A hand softly touched his shoulder, and he turned.

     “Dear Cousin, why must you deny what you feel?” She reached up and touched his face then suddenly kissed him full on the mouth.

     Powerless to resist, he accepted this intimate contact and returned it.

     “Come with me, Spock,” she murmured against his lips. “My place is not far.”

     He pushed her away abruptly, coming to his senses. “No, it is wrong!”

     But the woman reacted strangely, her golden eyes holding his, an action which had never failed to render his protests useless.

      “Is it wrong to live our own lives,” she reasoned, “to enjoy each other when it hurts no one? Is it wrong for us to be together for such a short space of time when we may never see one another nor meet again?”

     “Each time our paths cross, you infer any affection between us is impossible and can never forgive me for previous actions when you were at the Academy. Therefore, your request is illogical.”

     “Illogical? Spock, it’s not only logical but practical.”

     “What if someone from _The Enterprise_ sees us?”

     “Is your honor so endangered you fear the opinion of others? Stop being so Vulcan.

Since when has any Vulcan regarded himself so weak?”

     “The place is not far?” he asked, his logical mind rejecting anything other than a desire to speak with her and learn how she felt after these many years. A year ago, they’d spoken only a few moments.

     “Quite near. Will you come?”

     “Yes, I will come.”

 

     Safely arrived at her quarters and reassured the door was well secured against intrusion, Vera embraced Spock once more, pressing her lips more urgently against his than previously. Forgetting all the impossibilities and her many words in the past, he discarded his Vulcan reserve and lost his entire Human half into that precious moment.

     Her hand caressed his head and neck, making him forget all but the sensation of her warm mouth and soft hands, so he never realized the slow, purposeful movements of the fingers of that same hand spreading to find the exact points of contact necessary to complete their task. Then, pressing gently into those targets, the pressure increasing, he slumped from his lover’s arms to the hard floor.

 

     The woman looked down at the still form of the Vulcan, her feline eyes glistening and a malicious smile of victory curving her delicate lips. Coming from a curtained side room, two men in the uniform of the Romulan Decurion joined her.

     “Take him aboard immediately,” she said in a commanding tone. “The sooner we leave this place, the better.”

     One of other Romulans spoke into his communication devise, and the four forms glittered prior to blinking out.

 

     On board the Romulan ship, hidden from Starbase 15’s scanners by its cloaking device, the woman of the golden eyes entered her commander’s quarters without seeking permission.

     “The Vulcan is secured, my lord,” she said, walking in.

     The tall, muscular and very blond officer turned from where he stood, sorting through various tablets displaying several reports on his desk.

     “You have done well. I knew the moment you joined us, you would prove more than useful. Now, come to me.”

     She approached without hesitation, accepting the strength of his arms as they enfolded her body and gathered her against him.

     “My lord has further need of me?”

     “Not now but later.” He lovingly stroked here long, shining dark hair, but an odd expression filled his eyes. “I have work to do,” he said, glancing at the clutter on his desk, “so go.” He released her, and she left without another word.

 

     Uneasiness filled the Bridge of _The Enterprise_ from Spock’s failure to answer the ship’s attempts at reaching him, and the concern of those who knew him best mounted minute by minute, when all ship’s personnel on the Starbase were requested to report if they’d seen Commdr. Spock that day, until Lt. Kyle called in.

    “Captain,” Uhura relayed to Kirk, “Lieutenant Kyle reports seeing him with Commander Hopton on the base.”

     “That can’t be,” remarked Kirk, brow furrowing in consternation. “ _The Exeter_ is fifty parsecs

from here. There must be a mistake.”

     Uhura returned to her board momentarily then swiveled to face the Captain, again. “No mistake, sir. Mr. Kyle is positive.”

     “Contact the _Exeter_ , I want to speak to Captain Zoltair, personally.”

 

     Days passed, and still the _Enterprise_ received no transmissions or communication regarding James Kirk’s First Officer. Following that single clue from Lt. Kyle, an investigation began of the civilian area and information gained that a woman, answering Vera Hopton’s description, had rented an apartment for two days, paying in advance, but hadn’t been seen since.

      At a loss as to what to do next, Kirk contacted Starfleet authorities on the base to check their logs for any other ships in the area during the last week. Only one, _The Enterprise_ , appeared in their records. It was as if Spock and the woman, whoever she was, had vanished into thin air. Even more confusing, Captain Zoltair confirmed Vera had never left _The Exeter_.

 

     Sitting at her desk the next day in preparation to leave the ship Vera recorded her latest required log entry.

_“Personal Log, Stardate Seventy-nine-oh-six, point two-four._

 

 _“It seems my cousin has gotten himself into a perturbing situation. He is missing. Last seen with a woman answering my description. Captain Zoltair has offered my assistance in the search, and Jim has accepted. So, once again, I face my friendly foes of_ The Enterprise _. I wonder if Nurse Chapel still follows Spock around like a lost puppy dog with googly eyes, as Leonard so aptly puts it. I can’t understand why Leonard doesn’t just transfer her out. From what I observed, she’s too easily distracted by my cousin’s presence to do her duties properly. Ah, well, thank goodness for the benevolence of Leonard and Jim. However, this assignment does offer me a chance to test out my latest projects and put a certain, secret plan into action._

As she beamed aboard the _Enterprise_ , Kirk could see the other transport disks fill with oddly-shaped mechanical components, and when Vera stepped down, she cautioned the technicians to be careful in removing the equipment from the platform.

     “Congratulations on your recent promotion to First Officer, Vera, but what’s all that?” asked Kirk immediately, pointing to the obviously delicate paraphernalia.

     “I’ll explain the details later.” She turned to Scotty. “Mister Scott, I’d appreciate your supervising the installation of these boosters. There’s no one else I would trust them with. As you see, they are color-coded to avoid confusion. The red one is to be installed here, the blue one on the scanner console, the green to the power generator, and the yellow one to the deflector shield’s components.”

     “Certainly, Miss Hopton, but may I ask one thing?”

     “Of course, Mister Scott.”

     “Have these devices of yours been tested, lass?”

     She looked at him, momentarily raising her eyebrows in regret. “No, Mister Scott, they have not. This situation provides the first practical application. However, I assure you they will, in no

way, damage either your engines or any other parts of this ship. Any risk involved will be mine, alone.”

     Scotty turned to Kirk. “Captain?”

     “Proceed, Mister Scott.”

     “Aye, Sir,” he answered and bent to inspect one of the strange apparatuses which had been carried to the transport console.

     Once the technicians began to follow Scotty’s orders and directions, Vera turned to her long-time friend.

     “Shall we proceed to Sick Bay, Jim. I’m quite anxious to speak with both you and Leonard about my plan.”

     “Sure, then I’ll show you to your quarters.”

    

     Once they entered Sick Bay and McCoy’s office there, the two men sat facing the desk where Vera perched on a corner, unfolding in detail everything which had filled her mind the last four days.

     “I suspect the Romulans are responsible, but by now outside normal scanner range—reason for the scanner booster, Jim. It should expand sensor capability to fifteen hundred parsecs.”

     Kirk whistled in amazement.

     “That’s not all. With Starfleet’s trouble by the Romulan cloaking device, I developed a similar component, late last year, and have incorporated a revision of the Romulan one. The booster for the ship’s warp engines will allow us to invisibly pursue the Romulans without loss of top warp potential, of which not even the Romulans are yet capable. At the most, they can travel no faster than Warp Two, so we should overtake them soon.

     “As to the transporter booster, it will transfer people or objects over three times the previous distance. Even uncloaked, we can be out of Romulan scanner range and transport anyone aboard their ship, rescue Spock, and be back here undeterred. There is a hitch, however.”

     “Which is?” asked Kirk.

     “Only one person can be transported at a time over that distance and only every fifteen minutes.”

     “Then you’re positive the Romulans have Spock,” said Bones.

     “Yes, I am.”

     “But what could the Romulans want with him,” he countered.

     “I think that’s fairly obvious, Leonard. The Romulan Commodore is still wounded by Spock’s using her so deceitfully when you stole the cloaking device from her. She’d do anything to get him back, and I know one Romulan who’d do anything to advance prestigiously in the Fleet, one who knows me and my mannerisms well enough to school an imposter. That must be who Lieutenant Kyle saw with Spock: a Romulan imposter.”

     McCoy looked at the woman unflinchingly, meeting her gaze as unspoken words of clarification passed between them.”

     “That’s why,” she continued, “when we find the Romulan ship, I must be the one to beam aboard to find Spock.”

     Kirk jumped from his chair. “You? No, Vera! It’s too dangerous. I absolutely refuse to let you go. Zoltair didn’t loan me his First Officer to have me risk your life.”

     “Jim, calm down,” she said, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. “If anyone sees me, they’ll think I’m the imposter.” She paused then continued after glancing once more at McCoy. “Besides, I’m rather familiar with the layout of that particular Romulan ship.”

     Musing over her last words, Kirk noticed McCoy’s rubbing a hand across his eyes, as he muttered, “That’s what I was afraid of.”

     He took the doctor’s arm. “You know something about this, Bones? Something you’re not saying?”   

     McCoy looked up into the captain’s half-angry, half-hurt blue eyes. “Yes, Jim, I do, but it’s not my place to tell you. It’s hers,” he said, moving his attention to the woman.

     Kirk’s eyes left McCoy’s face and turned to Vera, whose eyes were unable to meet his steely glare.

     “Jim, I think you should show me to my quarters, now,” she said, slipping off the desk and heading for the closed door.

     McCoy tossed her a warning look, which she acknowledged with a slight downward movement of her head.

     As Kirk followed her out the office and down the long metal corridor to the turbo lift, in total silence, he studied her until they were safely inside her temporary quarters. Then, he could no longer contain his curiosity and turned her to meet his face, his hands firmly gripping her shoulders.

     “Want to tell me, now?”

     She raised her eyes, glancing to his face, then melted against his broad chest, temporarily causing a lowering of his defenses. Arms slipping about her slender form, instinctively, his cheek nuzzled her soft hair, and his hand stroked her back, easing the tension detected there. Nevertheless, he felt like a heel.

     “Okay, tell me.”

     She left his embrace enough to regard his face, once more. “It’s the Romulan Commander, Tlasus.”

     “I don’t understand,” he said, shaking his head.

     At that, she escaped his arms and crossed the room. “Leonard hasn’t told you?”

     “Bones? Not a word.”

     Vera turned to face her ex-husband. “I met him several years ago, fourteen to be exact…when…when he had me kidnapped.” Her hands pressed together in front of her in concentration, as she lowered her gaze. “We…we became…very intimate. He wanted me to stay, but I couldn’t. I could never usurp my loyalties to the Federation, which he realized, and thus released me…after six weeks.”

     “Those six weeks you were reported to have amnesia,” Kirk added.

     She nodded. “Yes.” Vera drew closer as she continued. “Through agents of his, non-espionage agents, he’s been constantly aware of my whereabouts, not wanting to attack any base or ship I was on. I’ve seen him off and on, ever since.”

     Kirk took a few steps in her direction then asked, “And you love him, despite only knowing him for a relatively brief time?”

     Eyes finally meeting his, she replied, “Yes.”

     “More than—”

     “Yes.” Her gaze dropped, again.

     “How can you? By your own admission, you’ve spent only a brief segment of time with him, so how can you love him, much less trust him or know his intentions? What if he’s playing you, Vera, and has been taking advantage of your trusting nature?”

     “My trusting nature?” she returned, nonplussed. “Jim,” she said, glaring at him, “you know there are few people I trust, but yes, I do trust him…implicitly…body and soul.” She walked away then turned to face him.

     “Jim, do _you_ trust me?”

     “You know I do.”

     “Then let me do what I came for and listen to the rest of what you must know.”

     “Okay,” he said, plopping down in one of the more comfortable chairs while she remained standing.

      “Four days ago,” she revealed, “I received information through one of those agents that he’s been assigned patrol on the Federation border. Once, in a position equivalent to our Lieutenant Colonels, as _Erie’Ssieb_ , he commanded the entire Reton Fleet, the largest of the Romulan’s vast space force, but now he’s merely his former ship’s captain.”

     “Is being a ship’s captain, so lowly?” Kirk fired back.

     “Jim, you don’t understand. To a Romulan, who once held a position, second only to the Rear Admiral, the _Khra’Riov,_ of the entire force, yes. A ship’s captain is a low station. But his demotion was my fault, because he released me and deliberately disobeyed orders to attack and destroy Federation bases and ships, one’s to which he knew I’d been assigned. Spock’s abduction is a faint attempt to regain his prestige, or so I believe, by salving the Romulan Commodore’s pride. Even so, he knew I’d be called upon to rescue Spock—that I couldn’t humanely refuse—and if I did succeed, he’d be demoted even further. Jim, I know, given the chance, he’d defect to the Federation, since it’s been a desire of his for many years, as well as the rest of his crew.”

    “Vera, what are you saying?”

    “I want to bring him back with me.”

    Kirk turned his back on her. “Out of the question.”

    She walked up behind him, and he felt the slight weight of her delicate hand on his back.

     “Jim, please,” he heard her say, “I must, and I need your cooperation, as well as Leonard’s.”

    Turned about to face her, Kirk said, “Vera, I—”

    “Please, just listen a little longer.” She took his hands in hers. “He isn’t like other Romulans you’ve met, Jim. He’s gentle, caring…much like you.”

     “Vera, we’ve no authorization for such—”

     “You’ll think of some excuse.”

     “Vera, I don’t—”

     Her eyes pleaded, as she ran her hands up his shoulders. “Jim, he could be invaluable to the Federation’s conquest of the Romulan Empire.”

     “If he’d talk.”

     “He would. I’m certain of it. He’s nothing to lose.”

     “Still.”

     “Yes?”

     Kirk contemplated her fathomless eyes, his hand reaching out to stroke the tempting softness of her cheek.

     “You’re afraid if we don’t take him, he’ll be executed for failure to accomplish his mission. That, on top of all his other failures to obey direct orders, which in the Empire is probably reason enough for his execution. That’s it, isn’t it?”

     She answered with a nod.

     “If you’re wrong about his helping, he and the entire crew will be imprisoned. You realize that, don’t you?”

     Again, she answered with an affirmative, downward motion of her chin.

     “All right. I’ll personally authorize his capture, but damnit, Vera, if this doesn’t work out—”

     “Now,” she said, interrupting further protests, “here’s the rest of my plan.”

 

     _Personal Log, Stardate Seventy-nine-oh-six, point three one._

 _Aboard the_ Enterprise. _We are in close pursuit of Romulan warship_ Cresas _, or so I believe. Due to recent reports coming my way aboard_ The Exeter, _I am certain as to her commander._

      Inside the Romulan vessel’s sparse detention area, Spock regained consciousness, his blurry vision gradually bringing into focus the blank metallic walls from where he lay on a hard resting bench. His head ached, especially around the base of the skull where it joined the neck. Fingers of pain spread from that point and encircled his head, seeming to bear the next greatest concentration upon his temples. Gradually, the pain blurred enough without the light enhancing the agony in his eyes. Amazingly, his first concern didn’t consist for himself, but for his cousin. She was nowhere to be seen, but a black and red uniformed Romulan guard stood outside the force field of his prison staring at him.

     Spock glanced about his cell, then through the transparency of the field and down the long, bleak gray corridor. There was no doubt. This was a Romulan warship.

     “Guard,” he said, at last. “What have you done with the woman?”

     “What woman, Vulcan?”

     “The woman, T’Pira. You might know her as Vera.”

     The guard looked down the corridor to another guard. “He wants to know what we have done with Vera.”

     The other man smirked in response, and the first turned to face Spock.

     “She is safe enough, Vulcan. Our commander is personally seeing to her care.”

     Spock rubbed his head, still too groggy to comprehend the meaning behind the Romulan’s remarks.

     “I congratulate the man who administered the twelfth-degree _mar-shaya_. I must have been unconscious for at least three days.”

     ‘Man! Man?” the guard returned, turning again to the other guard to share his amusement. “That was no man, Vulcan. That was the woman Vera. And you have been unconscious a week, not three days. It seems she is proficient in many things.”

     Spock slumped in the far corner, trying to unscramble what he’d heard. _T’Pira a Romulan spy? No, it could not be!_

     Thanks to the scanner booster brought by Vera to the _Enterprise_ and now integrated into the ship’s own scanner, this one, attuned specifically to Spock’s brain waves, a triangular blimp appeared on Chekov’s panel, showing the Romulan warship’s location. With the Starfleet ship in position ten parsecs distance from the Romulan Bird of Prey, out of that ship’s scanner range, but within the enhanced transport distance, also thanks to Vera’s device, the _Enterprise_ wore an identical cloak of invisibility.

     Vera had just left Sick Bay, Dr. McCoy at her side, as she explained the three small disks she held in her hand, before placing them in a hidden pocket within the short, gauzy green dress she now wore in place of her blue Science Officer’s uniform.

     “Since the Romulans can easily detect our communication signals, I designed these to be used as an automatic signaling method, which works on subspace frequency for beaming anyone back from the Romulan vessel.”

     “Why three, Vera?”

     “One for me, one for Spock, and one for the Romulan Commander. Jim will explain.”

     “I don’t think he has to. Do you really think that’s wise, sugar?”

     She regarded her dear friend. “Yes, Leonard, I do, and besides, Jim’s authorized my kidnapping of him, if necessary, as a political prisoner. This Metrazine hypo should render him unconscious long enough, if he won’t come willingly, although I doubt it. And that’s where I need your help.”

     “Help how?” asked McCoy, as they traversed the long passageway.

     “I want you to do a complete physical on him, not just bloodwork, but that, too. Try to disguise it as the usual one done on incoming prisoners or personnel, but I want it to me more thorough.”

     “What I am looking for?”

     “To compare his DNA to Vulcan’s ones. As to the rest, I’m not sure. My informant mentioned some very peculiar behavior of his which might be related to a medical condition.”

     “Okay. Anything else?”

     “No, that’s it,” she finished as they entered the Transporter Room.

     McCoy gave her a quick hug. “Good luck. I hope you can get Spock back in one piece. It’s been almost boring without him to tell me how illogical I am.”

     “I should return within an hour.”

     She walked the few steps to her position on the foremost disk. “Mister Scott, inform the captain I’ll deliver the Romulan first, then Mister Spock, and myself last. I would prefer the Romulan not be detained in a prison cell but in my quarters with a guard at the door. I don’t believe he will pose any detriment to the crew, but I’ll leave it to you.”

     “Are ye sure, that’s a good idea, Lass, leaving him in your quarters. I mean, it’s all well and good for men and women to share a single unit, but this man’s a Romulan, ye ken? What if he tries to hurt ye?”

     “He won’t, Scotty. I’m sure of it. Now commence transport.”

     “Aye, lass, understood. Ready?”

     A nod of her head, indicating her assent, the green of her flimsy garment, the black of her hair and the paleness of her skin turned to golden molecules and vanished.

 

     A few moments later, she materialized in a storeroom on the third level of the Romulan Bird of Prey, exactly as planned. Although Vera hadn’t been given free reign of the ship fourteen years ago, when left alone she had availed herself of files on Tlasus’s tablet, so knew every detail of _The Cresas._ But, as Vera emerged from the storeroom, she was unprepared to meet herself.

     The two women stared at each other, Vera recovering more rapidly than her imposter and, tearing the Romulan phaser from the other woman’s side, turned it upon her. Unable to check the setting before Vera fired, the blast ripped through the chest of the pretender, exposing her mechanical parts. Again, Vera fired, and the form evaporated in a cloud of smoke.

     _An android,_ she thought. _I had no idea Romulans were capable of such perfection._

     After looking each way, Vera traversed the corridor to Tlasus’ room, meeting no one.

     At her touch, the door slid open, and she entered. The room itself was much as she remembered: stark, primitive, yet exuding the certain masculine odor of a single man.

     “You are early,” a whispery, harsh voice said from a darkened place across the room.

     A tall, blond man walked to where she stood in the light of a single lamp and kissed her tenderly. Then, he drew back, slight astonishment registering on his handsome features, but only for a moment, before gathering her into a more intimate embrace, one where he could softly whisper into her ear.

     “Be careful what you say. The walls have ears…and eyes.”

     In that instant, Vera knew he’d not been fooled and realized she wasn’t the imposter android. She also had the feeling he’d expected her arrival, as anticipated. Why else would he allow the information she’d heard from his agent?

     “My lord has sent for me? My only desire is to obey and be present without delay.”

     “Your obedience pleases me greatly,” Tlasus replied softly. “Now,” he added, guiding Vera to the sleep room and the roomy bed there, “come and lie beside me, so you may please me more.”

     Stretched out there, with her lying close against him, his lips caressed her ear, whispering, “You are in grave danger, here, my beloved. Why did you take such a risk?”

     “Did you think I misinterpreted your intent?” she replied, in hushed tones. “This is all part of your plan, isn’t it?”

     “What do you plan to complete it?”

     “Much what we discussed previously, but I must transfer you, now. Will you comply?”

     Silence reigned as he kissed her, but she could see the thoughts in his mind: the yearning need which had occupied them both throughout the years; the realization that their patience and planning had finally come to possible fruition.

     “ _Yes._ ”

     Carefully, slowly, out of sight of any hidden surveillance devices, which might be watching their actions, she withdrew one of the small transport disks and inserted it surreptitiously between the inner and outer layers of his tunic.

     _“Five Minutes,”_ her mind provided. Then she eased off the bed, saying, “Sleep” while she left with a gentle, final kiss until they could be alone, once more.

     As she left the Commander’s quarters, however, she encountered the Romulan Sub-Commander nearing her position, a man she knew quite well. Tregar. Her mind trying to register an android’s reaction to his presence, he passed by without more than a serious glance. A few steps later, she heard him call her name.

     “Vera!”

     She turned, facing him, not speaking.

     “You have recently left Tlasus?”

     “Yes,” she said, unemotionally.

     “Good. I have some very important matters to discuss with him.” He quietly awaited her reaction, her next response.

     What should she do now…say now? Once he entered Tlasus quarters and found them empty, her mission would be seriously jeopardized, despite the fact she knew he and the rest of the _Cresas’_ crew wanted to defect, as well.

     “He’s resting, at present,” she said, at last. “I doubt he would care to be disturbed.”

    Tregar regarded the woman’s rather rude reply then scrutinized her more closely across the few meters separating them.

     “Indeed. In the meantime, perhaps, you would allow me to escort you to your current destination.”

     Internally, Vera froze. Escort her to her current destination: the detention center? That would be all she needed, unless she could turn the situation to her advantage, if she could avoid Tregar’s touch, because he was every bit as telepathic as his brother.

 

     Spock stood against the hard, far wall of his cell, arms folded calmly across his narrow chest, regarding the conversation of the two guards. He’d learned a great deal by just listening, although some words remained jumbled inside his brain. Responses slower than usual and movements still unsteady, he could hear every word of their discussion and was amazed at the similarity of the Romulan language to that of Vulcan.

     Among what else Spock learned, he discovered the woman who’d facilitated his kidnapping had not been his cousin but an android model, programmed by Commander Tlasus, a man, whom it seemed, knew the real T’Pira/Vera quite well, and, also, the relationship between Spock and his cousin.

     Tlasus also knew of the Romulan Commodore’s desire for Spock and had therefore derived a plan that resulted in Spock’s capture, on the condition—according to the guards—that the android become his sole property upon completion of the mission. But the odd thing was, the android had been manufactured many months prior to this current mission. Quite peculiar.

     Their current course lay toward that lustful woman’s ship, only a few days distance. What she would do with Spock seemed to be a topic of considerable speculation among the guards. Shocked at some of the obscene, perverted ideas that a species so like his own could formulate in their minds, Spock began wondering how the two races could be related, despite what T’Pau had told him many years ago of how the Vulcan’s had left the Romulan world and begun a new race. He now knew, it was quite the other way around, as well as the many years of war between the two races. As to the alternative actions these Romulan guards considered, no self-respecting Vulcan would consider a single one.

     Now the guards had turned their attention to the sound of approaching footsteps at the far end of the corridor, out of Spock’s sight. The clicking sound stopped, and the voice of a woman curtly ordered the guards to leave her with the prisoner. A strange man’s voice gave his approval and added he would await her return. Moments later, Spock heard the guards’ boot clicks as they left and next the resumption of the woman’s lighter ones as they came closer until she stood outside the force field, silently surveying him before reaching to the control and deactivating the field and walked into his cell. Her face, above the flimsy green gauze, leaving nothing to the imagination, was stern, mechanically blank, then it broke into the familiar half-smile.

 _Amazing how the Romulan technicians have been able to duplicate that detail,_ thought Spock.

     “You seem better than I had hoped,” she said, calmly enough.

     “Why should you be concerned with my health. You are not programmed for my happiness nor welfare, are you?”

     “Programmed?  Spock,” she said, lowering her voice, “the android is gone. I destroyed it.”

     “How can I be certain you are not the android?”

     “Touch my mind. Is it possible to touch the mind of an android?”

     He reached out the fingertips of a single hand, tentatively at first, then more purposefully stretched out the other to complete the mind-touch.

     “You are T’Pira, truly.”

     “Are you ready to leave?” she said, after he’d removed his hands.

     “Yes.”

    

     She took the second disk from the concealed pocket of her filmy garment, at the same time feeling the pieces which compromised the remaining disk. Broken? How? She’d think of that

later. Resolved, she placed the whole disk on Spock’s blue fabric-covered chest. Only a few minutes would pass before he would dematerialize.

      “I’ll follow later,” she said, looking up into his face which he kept free of emotion. “Tell Jim not to worry. It’s more important you be safely aboard and out of here.”

     “What about you? There is something you are not saying…, Cousin.”

     “I told you, I’ll follow later. Now, I must go before they connect me with your disappearance.”

     She left hastily, recharging the force field as she exited the cell then vanished down the passageway.

 

     At the guard station, Tregar awaited her, arms folded across his massive chest, regarding her suspiciously. “I trust the prisoner was willing to supply answers to the questions my cousin needed.”

     Certain her pupil reaction at the word “cousin” had not betrayed her identity, Vera knew, to other crewmembers, Tregar might be their commander’s cousin, but she, alone, knew the truth. Tregar was actually Tlasus’ brother.

     Regarding the Romulan more closely, she realized, by the glitter in his light eyes, he knew everything, and thought quickly. Vera still had the Metrazine hypo, but even if she inactivated Tregar, although temporarily, with the only remaining disc broken, she would have no means of returning to _The Enterprise._ This meant, she was virtually a prisoner. One, small chance existed by continuing her charade as the android and denying knowledge of Spock and Tlasus’ disappearance.

     But, so what? Tlasus, already under great suspicion, would be connected with Spock’s disappearance and be blamed for it. As an android, the Romulan authorities would think her following her “master’s” orders. They couldn’t blame her for that, could they? After all, androids could be reprogrammed. She could even serve Tregar…who as Sub-Commander of _The Cresas,_ would be made its commanding officer in Tlasus’ place, if her entire plan went awry.

    On the other hand, what would happen to the plan she and Tlasus had developed over this last year—one of several—to enact the defection not only of himself but of the entire crew and the surrender of the small Romulan warship and all its latest technology. Could that plan go forward without her being present with the required explanation to Jim and other Federation authorities?

_Damn it all! What to do, what to do?_

     For the first time, she became aware of Tregar’s hands gripping her shoulder and his steely blue eyes penetrating her gaze, freezing her into position. With Vera unable to move, he left suddenly and checked the cell block. A few minutes later, he returned, again taking her arm, and led her unhurriedly from the detention area, motioning to the guards they could return to their posts. In his mind, Vera sensed through his touch, he trusted them to not check on their prisoner, much less take notice of the Vulcan’s absence until he could resolve the touchy matter at hand.

    As she let him guide her into a lift, unresisting, despite his continued firm yet not cruel grip on her arm, she realized the intense pressure of his resultant grasp would leave a bruise there for days afterwards. Just as intense was his mind-touch through that hand, draining her mind relentlessly, searching for facts, reasons, and truths. Her brain ached, pleading with him to end it, but still he persisted, delving deeper and deeper, searching for she know not what.

     The door to the lift opened, and they entered the Transporter Room, his hand still tightly clutching her arm, as he steered her out, dismissing the operator from the room and withdrawing a small wafer from his tunic, which he inserted into the console before setting coordinates. Hand

still holding her, he propelled Vera gently onto the platform and, there, released her. A final,

hard stare, he turned to the console and activated the transporter beam.

     Vera had no idea where he was sending her, or possibly into the vacuous nothingness of space.

 

     After the Vulcan materialized in the Transporter Room of the Federation vessel, he walked rapidly to the console and punched the button to the Bridge.

     “Captain, Spock here—”

     “Welcome back, Spock,” answered Kirk’s voice. “Good to have you aboard,”

     “Captain, it’s Vera. Something’s wrong, but she would not tell me, so I am going back.

     “No, Spock. You can’t. If you do, you’ll be trapped there. Only with the disks can we locate you to beam up, and they can be used only once.”

     “I care little, so am going anyway. I cannot leave her on the Romulan ship alone.”

     “Look, Spock, even if I did let you go, the beam won’t work for another fifteen minutes. You’d have to wait. Before you go off on a wild goose chase, at least give Vera that much time to show up.”

     “Very well,” said Spock straightening and regaining control over his impatience. “I shall wait fifteen minutes, but no longer.”

     Before the end of that fifteen minutes, a form began materializing on the platform.

     “Sir,” Mr. Kyle’s voiced, “I didn’t receive a signal to transport, so don’t know who this could be.”

     “Draw phasers,” the Vulcan ordered, “and set for stun.”      When the coalescing form of Spock’s cousin appeared, he found himself hard pressed to hide his supreme relief. But not wanting to confront her, he departed before the transport was complete and made his way to Sick Bay for his required return physical.

     “Captain,” Mr. Kyle said into the pickup to the bridge, “Commander Hopton aboard.”

     Before Kirk could give a command to take off, Vera bent over the console. “Captain Kirk, please do not depart before speaking to the Romulan. Capture the Romulan ship with a

tractor beam and initiate the command from the device I had installed on the ship’s computer

functions to disable not only the other vessel’s engines but all their communication capabilities.”

     Kirk’s voice returned, “Okay, Commander Hopton, meet me in my ready room with the Romulan. I’ll contact Bones. Once Spock is back from Sick Bay, I’ll leave him in command.”

 

    Escorted to Sick Bay by two armed guards, wearing red tunics, Tlasus entered the examination room where McCoy gestured him to one of the med-beds for a general body scan. On the wall at the head of the bed, a large digital display revealed heart, brain, breathing and other functions, while the doctor ran a hand scanner down the length of the supine Romulan.

     “So, you’re Vera’s friend I’ve heard so much about,” said the alien.

     “And you’re the man she’s frequently spoken of.”

     “Hmm, has she?” Tlasus replied, studying the emotionless features of the doctor as he continued his exam.”

     A hypo-draw syringe placed at the bend of Tlasus’s arm, he watched as McCoy drew the required amount of blood for further testing. All this, he expected since Vera had forewarned him years ago. He expected many other things, too, such as the inevitable questions McCoy would ask of him in the next minutes.

     “You can sit up, now,” said the doctor.

     Tlasus drew himself up and dangled his legs over the side of the med-bed. “She says, you

regard her the same as a daughter,” he said, afterwards.

     “Yes, I do, so you’ll understand when I ask you about your intentions.”

     Tlasus hid the smile which began to curl the corners of his lips. “My intentions are entirely honorable, as they say, and have been ever since first meeting her.”

     “Fourteen years ago.”

     “Exactly, but I first saw her four years before then, and decided at once, she would be my wife. And, now, she is.”

     “She’s a special woman.”

     “Yes, she is.”

     “But stubborn.”

     “Only when what she wants is important.”

     “And impatient.”

     “Only when time is of the essence.”

     The doctor’s eyes locked onto those of Tlasus, as he said, “She is also loyal to a fault, and once she commits herself to someone, she’ll never waiver.”

      With a nod of agreement, Tlasus replied, “This I know and am possessed of the same trait. Why else would I have loved her all these years; why else would she have waited so long, despite great distances and time separating us until we could marry?”

     Before McCoy could respond, they became aware of another person standing in the doorway of the room. Spock. As soon as they each turned their head in that direction, Spock swiveled on his heels and walked rapidly away.

 

     First going to her temporary quarters, Vera entered and called out her husband’s name. “Tlasus.  Tlasus?” she repeated but received no response. This unit consisted of only one room, designed for minimal function, containing a sofa that folded out as a bed, and bath facilities inside a small closet. With no where he could be out of sight, she changed from the flimsy green garment she wore, back into her blue Starfleet uniform, cursing while she did, and pressed the button on her desktop, linking her to the Medical Department.

     ‘Sick Bay? I need to speak to Doctor McCoy.”

     The voice of Christine Chapel answered, causing Vera to grimace, because she and the other woman had never gotten along well, during her assignment to _The Enterprise,_ due to the blond’s sickening infatuation with Spock.

      “He’s unavailable. I can have him call you back.”

     “That’s unnecessary. Just tell me if the Romulan Commander is still there.”

     “No, Mr. Spock and four guards came and took him to Detention.”

     “Damn!” Vera muttered under her breath. “Thank you, Nurse Chapel. I’ll call back for Doctor McCoy later for the test results.

      With Tlasus’s location confirmed, Vera left for Detention, hissing, “Four guard? Damn you, Spock!”

    

     A short while later, she arrived, still cursing silently at why her orders had not been followed, and beheld four guards standing outside the force field comprising Tlasus’ prison cell, where he lay on the slab which served as a bed, tunic off and set aside at the foot.

     “Give us privacy!” she ordered, waving a hand in their direction which encompassed them all. When they had moved far down the corridor, she punched in the code, long remembered from her appointment on _The Enterprise_.

     On hearing her voice, he’d sat up then stood, displaying his masculine perfection. Needing

nothing more in invitation, she walked into Tlasus’ outstretched arms, and they kissed, as he drew her closer into his embrace.

     “Why are you here?” she asked, when their lips parted.

     “Spock, I assume. He showed up with those four guards and accompanied them til I was safely ensconced herein.”

     “But why would he respond so aggressively?”

     “From what I could see of his expression, he appeared angry.”

     “Why would he be angry?” she asked, running her hands up his bare chest to surround his neck.

     “Probably from what he overheard your doctor friend and I discussing.”

     “Which was?”

     “About you. You and me, to be specific.” Vera felt her husband’s chest expand with a deep intake of breath. “He knows we’re married.”

     “Oh…, I see.” Head resting on Tlasus’ chest, she added, “I wasn’t ready for him to know.”

     “From what else I could detect in his mind, he’s not just angry, which is understandable, considering Vulcans and Romulans are longtime, bitter enemies, but hurt and envious, too.”

     “Envious?”

     “Because, he realizes he may never have a relationship like ours.”

     “Which is his fault, alone, since he will never give in to his Human emotions, much less allow himself to love someone. I fear when he does decide to marry, it will be a marriage where he stays away, except every seven years, and whatever children he sires will be conceived then, children who’ll grow up practically fatherless.

     “Well, we can’t help what will be. However, as for you and me, I can’t wait until we’re truly alone, at which time I’m going to roger you til you beg for mercy.”

     “Roger me?” she asked, smiling. “Ah, you’ve been reading those romance novels, again. Which ones this time, Swashbucklers or Regency?”

     “Both.”

     “Oh, how you tempt me, but put on your tunic. We’re meeting Jim and Leonard in the Captain’s Ready Room.”

     “Ah, for my, what is it called, ‘debriefing and interrogation’?”

     “Something like that.”

     While she watched him covering up his muscular chest, he asked, “How much should we say?”

     “The truth.”

     “All of it?”

     “Yes. It’s time Jim knows the truth.”

 

     The Ready Room consisted of an oval plasticene table surrounded by six chairs, enough for all senior officers needed for any major discussion, but when Vera and Tlasus entered only Dr. Leonard McCoy and Capt. James T. Kirk occupied two of those chairs. On the table in front of the good doctor, lay a clear tablet with red and blue-colored text and diagrams on its surface: the results of his examination of the Romulan who took a seat opposite him.

     Kirk began, “Vera tells me you want to defect, seek asylum, including all the members of your crew. How many would that be?”

     “Yes, we do, and my crew, including myself, consists of twelve men. Men, not women. We are an all-male crew, composed of what are often called ‘cross-breeds’ and thus treated as inferiors by purebred Romulans. This is but one of the reasons we wish to defect to an entity which regards people as equals, despite their heritage.”

     Now, it was McCoy’s turn. “My tests show you are only a quarter Romulan, but I haven’t identified the remainder of your ethnic DNA.”

     “My mother and paternal grandmother are both Silenians, native to a planet discovered by the Romulans only two centuries ago, and the last to be conquered by the Romulans. The people there are quite different, possessing more Human characteristics in their features and personalities, except very peaceful in their normal existence. Both men and women are exceptionally attractive in form and face, not in the way most Romulans would prefer, but as other humanoid races would consider. My grandfather, who inherited an ancient noble title, is one of these, and as one of the first to land on Silenia, found himself attracted beyond reason to one of the females. As a result, they wed, and he returned with her to what the Federation calls Romulus. But, as is often the case there, because of her different appearance and race, they were shunned by the Romulan society and went to live on Silenia. It was there my father was born and also married a Silenian woman, and where I was born. At the appropriate age, my brother and I were drafted into the Romulan Empire military, where we’ve been ever since.”

     “I see,” said Jim, “and I take it the Silenians disapprove of the Romulan politics and views on the Federation.”

     “They do. My crewmen have been ostracized their entire life, treated as less than the dirt beneath their feet and are also displeased with the Romulan Empire. The reason for our wish to defect. Only one thing has stood in our way these many years: the effect our defection would have on our families who remain within the Empire. As defectors, we would be considered traitors and our families would bear the brunt of that dishonorable affront, resulting in their deaths. This, we could not do.

     “To avoid this, we have accepted an assignment of over eight years on the Romulan Frontier, to placate the Empire, and so we could regain favor and the trust of the Supreme Commander. We did this, and just in the last few months, the _Cresas_ became reassigned to the Federation Border. Because so many years had passed without upgrade to our ship, all systems were converted and enhanced to the latest technology—technology we offer to the Federation, along with all else we know.”

     Now, it was James Kirk’s time to talk. “Vera’s installed a program on _The Enterprise’s_ main computer to disable the engines on your ship and suppress any communications.”

     “It was part of our plan,” the Romulan answered.

     “ _Our_ plan,” Jim commented.

     “Yes,” said Vera, “our plan. We’ve been collaborating on a method to make this transaction appear as an enemy capture, rather than what we know it to be. By now, the Sub-Commander, Tlasus’ brother Tregar, will realize Spock is gone, as well as my husband—”

     Kirk cut off further words, with, “Your husband?”

     “Yes, Jim, my husband. Tlasus and I were married a year ago, when he was dismissed from the Romulan force. Unfortunately, no sooner than we returned from our honeymoon, which was when he planned on reporting to the Base Commander for defection than he received a summons to return to the Romulan Fleet. He couldn’t refuse the order without arousing suspicion, so…”

     “Hmm, I see.” Kirk rubbed his bottom lip and stole a glance at Leonard McCoy, who sat with lowered eyes, saying nothing about any of this and causing the Captain to wonder why. Usually, Bones had a comment for everything, so why not now.

     Attention focused on that man, he voiced, “Bones, did you know about all this?”

     Head still held downward, the man mumbled, “Yes, I did.”

     “And said nothing to me.”

     “I thought it should come from Vera. It wasn’t my place.”

     Kirk returned his attention to the couple opposite him, who now sat with her small hand engulfed in those of the tall Romulan man.

     “So, if I interpret your plan,” Kirk said, “you suggest I send an assault team to capture the entire crew and bring the ship aboard the _Enterprise_.”

     Tlasus answered for them both. “Yes. One reason we must do things this way, is along with all the technological upgrades, my ship was fitted with an abnormal amount of both video and audio surveillance devices, so everything we said or did was transmitted to the High Command. Since our ‘defection’ must appear to be that of an enemy takeover, we practiced such response during those years on the Frontier, and what is likely happening now: shouting, frantic searching for their missing commander and prisoner and evident frustration caused by inability to engage the engines or achieve communication, after repeated attempts. The crewmembers will resist your assault team, but, unknown to those observing, their weapons will be set on stun and their aim will be less than effective. I further suggest you send down your team immediately.”

     “I agree,” said Kirk, and bent to the communication console to his left. “Sulu, send an assault team to the Romulan ship, phasers set on stun. There will be eleven men whom they will transport aboard _The Enterprise_ in the manner we would ordinarily take prisoners, but instead they will be taken to Sick Bay for medical evaluation.”

     “Understood, Captain,” said the voice through the flat device. “Sulu out.”

     “Okay, that’s done,” Kirk provided. “Now, what happens once I’ve interviewed your fellow crewmen, Commander Tlasus?”

     The Romulan male met Vera’s smiling eyes, curled the corners of his lips and squeezed her hand. “Vera has already spoken with Captain Zoltair, who’s agreed to accept all of us as members of his crew, although at reduced rank, until we prove our worth, and arrangements have been made for our accommodations on _The Exeter._ ”

     Kirk looked pointedly at the woman across from him. “You really have planned this all out, haven’t you?”

     She met his eyes and said, “Oh, yes.”

     Head shaking in reply, Kirk muttered, “I should have known. Well, now all that’s settled, I’m off to the Bridge. But what about Spock, Vera? As my First Officer, he’s entitled to know the details of this operation.”

      A brief exchange of anxiety and unspoken agreement between Tlasus and Vera, she answered, “Yes, but I beg you, say nothing of our marriage. There’s no need for him to know. Not yet, anyway.”

     “Hmm. Okay.” An exhaled huff of air emitted from his lungs, Kirk nodded and left the room, leaving Tlasus and Vera alone with Leonard McCoy, who took advantage of the situation to reveal what his examination of the Romulan had also revealed.

     “Tlasus,” he said, directing his attention to the man opposite him, “in your DNA profile, I discovered a mutation found among the Vulcan race, one which results in shortened life span.”

     The Romulan nodded in comment. “Yes, I am aware of such a gene. My grandfather had the same.”

     “Now, I don’t know how this will affect you, since you’re only one-quarter Romulan and this Silenian DNA may counteract its effect, but I thought you should know.”

     “The Silenians are also a long-lived people, but my grandfather did die at a rather early age. One-hundred-and-one, to be exact.”

     “So, you’re aware of the symptoms: the display of stronger than normal emotions, lack of sleep, et cetera?”

     “I am.”

     “Have you began experiencing any of these?”

     Again, Tlasus and Vera exchanged a concerned look before he replied. “I often have sleepless nights but relegated their cause to being absent from my wife. My temper has been shorter than usual with my crew and especially my brother, but I contributed these actions, too, to my lack of normal sleep.”

     “It’s possible, but be aware, if these symptoms continue…”

     “I understand, except now I’m with Vera, I plan on sleeping much better.”

     “She also wanted me to compare your Paternal DNA with those of the Vulcans in our database to determine the exact relationship between your race and theirs.”

     “Indeed, she has always been curious, and as a scientist her natural inclination would be to know such things. What did you find?”

     “You belong to the same haplogroup, and other genes on the Y-chromosome show a marked similarity with the natural mutations one would expect after so many hundreds of years since the Vulcan and Romulan race separated.”

     “Just as we suspected, my love,” said Tlasus sharing a look with his wife, who nodded in acknowledgement. He then returned his attention to McCoy.

     “Tell me, Doctor—”

     “Call me Leonard.”

     “Very well…, Leonard,” he said with a slight grin and a hint of laughter from Vera, “when you conduct the physicals of my men, I’d be interested in what you discover, genetically. You see, on Romulus, we have as many races as exist on Earth, all somewhat alike, but varying in facial characteristics: eye shape, nose shape, a variety of forehead characteristics, some with ridges in varying degrees and others who have perfectly smooth foreheads. There are also differences in body structure and skin tone, much like people on Earth. I have often wondered if other species contributed to these variances or if they were caused by something else.”

     “Hmm, your comments do cause my curiosity to be aroused, too. Are any of them more human in appearance, the way you describe your Mother’s species?”

     “Actually, yes, they are.”

     “No wonder they were ostracized in the Empire,” remarked Vera.

     “Do they speak English as well as you?” asked McCoy now.

     “Oh, yes. I’ve passed along all the reading material I’ve gained throughout the years on various Starbases.”

      “I’m not even going to ask how you visited those Starbases.”

      Tlasus’s lips took on the shape of what passed as a Romulan smile. “As a Vulcan, what else.”

     “Is that all, Leonard?” she added. “If so, I’m sure Tlasus would like to be in the Transport Room or Sick Bay to reassure his crewmen when they arrive.”

     “Yes, that’s all,” he said, rising and picking up his tablet.

     As one, the Romulan and the half-Vulcan woman rose and left, still holding hands.

 

     The next day, Spock came across Vera sitting alone in the Officer’s mess. Tlasus had joined his men and accompanied each one to Captain Kirk’s Ready Room for their interviews.

     “T’Pira,” Spock began, joining her, “I thank you.”

     “For what, Cousin,” she said, rising to face him. “For saving your life? That’s hardly necessary.”

     “Nevertheless, I am grateful. I should have known it was not you at the Starbase. You would never be so sexually aggressive.”

     “Then why did you go with her?”

     Spock lowered his eyes. “I do not know.”

     “Then I see no reason for this conversation. Obviously, you are uncomfortable in my presence, and I in yours. Your coming here is useless.”

     “T’Pira,” he said, coming closer and taking her arm, “I…”

     “Yes?”      He released her, his face becoming unreadable. “Nothing.” He shook his head. “Nothing,” he said, again, and turned then changed directions and came back.

     “I forgot to give my best wishes on your marriage.”

     “As if you cared.”

     “No, T’Pira, I mean it, although I never expected you would marry a Romulan. But, if he pleases you, I shall accept it.”

    “Good. You can go now,” she said, taking a bite of the scrambled eggs from the plate in front of her.

     With Spock gone, at last, Vera sat back and reflected on the last days. She wished Spock had never heard that conversation in Sick Bay. She wished this animosity between them had never happened. She wished… Oh, she wished for so much, but nothing could ever repair the past. Vera had her future and Spock had his…if he would only accept the inevitability.

 

     The next day, Vera said good-byes once again to her friends of the _Enterprise,_ while the Romulan Commander and four of his crewmen stood, waiting for her to join them on the Transporter discs for conveyance to _The Exeter._ Spock had taken his place a few feet away from the Transporter console, assessing the way the Romulan watched the woman and scornfully noted her every word. While Spock regarded him, he idly wondered how Tlasus had ever aroused any emotion, much less love, within T’Pira.

     Now, she stood before Spock, blocking his view of the Romulan.

     “Once again, Cousin, we say our farewells.”

     “Yes. And, again, I express my gratitude for your assistance in my rescue.”

     She raised her hand in salute. “Live long and prosper, Spock.”

     “Peace, T’Pira, and prosperity,” he said in return.

     No emotional constraint stifled either of their words. T’Pira, Commander Vera Hopton, had matured, or was it the presence of the Romulan and the others for which she guarded her emotions?

     Spock didn’t know. He only knew he wanted to touch her one last time, but also knew it would be inappropriate. And, seeing her with Tlasus when he’d insisted on the guards admitting him to the quarters the Romulan shared with Vera, a few days ago, had so wounded him he no longer felt the right to touch her. The two lovers hadn’t noticed his interference of their intimate embrace, and he’d left before they’d seen him in the room. What he had seen had been enough. More than enough.

     Now joining the men on the platform, she was gone from his life, again, as Mr. Scott operated the controls, perhaps irreparably gone. In order to satisfy Matriarch T’Pau, his cousin and her husband would be required to marry again in a Vulcan ceremony. T’Pau would have no choice, regardless of her personal desires. Would Spock be invited as a member of T’Pira’s immediate family? Could he bear seeing her again? Time would tell.

 

     It was that same Vulcan ceremony which made Vera and Tlasus ultimately one. Two small parties approached from opposite sides of the place of _Koon-ut-kal-if-fee._ One of these, headed by a tall, muscular male of pale blond hair, dressed as a Vulcan, his tunic appeared stiff and angular beneath his handsome face. Following him were two Vulcan males from the Matriarch’s personal guard. From the other side, the bridal party emerged, at its front a litter carrying the Matriarch herself and her sister T’Pree. Behind them, walked Ambassador Sarek and his Human wife, Amanda, followed closely by a dark-haired woman of Terran features dressed in the high-necked style of the Vulcan female. Some distance behind her came another young female and a much older Vulcan male.

     With T’Pau’s litter placed at the center of the ritual plaza, the two parties of attendants merged on either side and behind her, the bridal couple coming to stand in front of her, then kneeling before the Matriarch’s blessing.

     A thin hand stretched out and placed the fingers first on the head of the younger woman then moved to the shining head of the male for only a second before she dropped her hand to his chin and raised his face to look at hers.

     “We have accepted thee as part of our family for our niece’s sake, Tlasus. This is the place of challenge or marriage. A total marriage. Dost thee understand?”

     “I understand.”

     “And, thee, T’Pira, dost thee understand thy commitment to this man thou hast chosen?”

     “I do, my grandmother.”

     The Matriarch nodded, slowly. “We have never favored marriage between different races but have seen them succeed, such as that between thy foster parents, T’Pira. We believe this marriage will also succeed and so give thee our blessing.” She took Vera’s hands and placed them in the Romulan’s. “Live long and prosper. Thou art one.”

     The couple rose, looking at each other for the first time since the ceremony had begun. Shortly, they would retire to an isolated bridal house where they would consummate their marriage by a simultaneous mind-touch, bonding them forever, each one’s memories becoming known the other. Nevermore, would there be secrets between them. For they would be joined in every way possible, body and soul, mind and heart.

     On the other side of the ceremonial plaza, stood a small group of Starfleet personnel in dress uniform. Captain Kirk, Mr. Spock, Lt. Uhura, Dr. McCoy, and Mr. Scott of the _Enterprise_ along with Captain Zoltair, Dr. Abara and Lt. Cmmdr. Tregar of _The Exeter._ Obviously irate at not being included with his parents, Spock’s face was immobile as he watched the ceremony with tight lips. Beside him Jim Kirk thought back to the invitation which had arrived a scant month previous:

 

TO CAPTAIN JAMES KIRK, COMMANDER SPOCK, LT. COMMANDER MCCOY AND OTHER OFFICERS AND FRIENDS OF _THE ENTERPRISE:_ YOU ARE MOST CORDIALLY INVITED TO ATTEND THE JOINING CEREMONY OF MYSELF AND PLISTAR TLAUSS, LATE OF THE ROMULAN STAR EMPRIE, NOW LT. COMMANDER OF THE EXETER. THE CEREMONIES WILL TAKE PLACE ON THE FOURTH DAY OF THE MONTH OF TELISTAN ON THE PLANET VULCAN WITH THE RECEPTION FOLLOWNG AT THE HOME OF AMBASSADOR SAREK.

Kirk had held the invitation in his hand, looking at it a long time.

     _She’s really doing it,_ he thought, _totally cutting him off._ He handed the card back to McCoy.

     “You going, Jim?” asked McCoy.

     “Wouldn’t miss it. Has Spock said anything?”

     The older man shook his head. “He saw this then became more Vulcan than ever. On one hand, he may feel obligated to go, because she’s his cousin and foster sister. On the other…”

     “Yeah, he’s still having difficulty accepting Vera’s not interested in him anymore. Think his Vulcan logic failed him this time.”

     “Still,” added McCoy, “she’s invited him, too, not as a cruel gesture, if I guess right.”

     “No,” admitted Kirk, “she wouldn’t do that.”

 

     Now, Kirk glanced at his First Officer. Spock was clearly under a great deal of tension as he watched the proceedings. He’d tried to speak to the Vulcan privately before they beamed down, but Spock assured him there was no need. His cousin knew her own mind, and he, furthermore, had no doubts as to his cousin’s affection for the Romulan. This Vulcan ceremony was logical, since they were married previously in a civil venue, and T’Pau would not recognize the marriage unless the Vulcan requirements were met. As an heir to the Vulcan Matriarchy, T’Pira must fulfill all the requirements. This marriage was a foregone conclusion, one he couldn’t protest, one no one could protest.

     “Still,” Kirk had added, but Spock hadn’t risen to the insinuation his own affection for Vera was anything but cousinly.

     “She has made the only logical choice for her future, Jim. There’s nothing more to be said. My parents are overjoyed at the news. I hope for her continued happiness. Perhaps now, all the deceit can end.”

     Silently standing beside the Vulcan, as the couple rose and faced the gathered throng, James Kirk reflected, _Yes, now there need be no more secrets between Vera and those important in her life._

  

 

           

 

 

 

    

 

    

 

 

 


End file.
